Changes and Challanges
by Mackenzie101
Summary: It's the end of their Highschool years at Bayvill and surprises await the X-men, especially for both Shadowcat and Nightcrawler. And what's this? Kurt's biological father has come back for him! Rated just to be safe for possible later chapters.


Hey readers! First of all, I'd like to say thank you for checking out my story and giving it a chance. This is my first attempt at a Kurtty Fanfic, but it's not my first attempt at Fanfiction. I have written 7 other stories but they were all for the Anime Sailor Moon. Next to my love of anime, I also love Marvel and DC comic characters. Yup, total nerd, I know but I'm random and awesome like that. So anyway, I hope you guys like my story and I'm hoping that the coupling of Kitty and Kurt will eventually get a bigger fan base.

I DON"T OWN THE CHARACTERS! Marvel does!

…...

It was another sunny and warm day as Kitty Pryde sat in class with her elbow propping her head up on the desk in her hand while she stared out the window, thinking. Most would categorize her as the cute girl next door, the prep, or the valley girl, especially since she had the tendency to stick the word "like" in every other word of her sentences, but she was working on doing it less.

She had her usual hairdo done, a simple ponytail with her stray bangs framing her face. She was wearing tan caprice and a white tanktop hidden by a light blue shirt that hung open with her usual brown flipflops.

Everyone was talking about how graduation was fast approaching and how excited they were about prom, already saying their goodbyes and telling friends about acceptance letters, but Kitty, now a Senior herself wasn't excited about any of it, particularly the part about graduation.

'It means most of us will be separating and I won't see the people I'm so used to seeing everyday.' She sighed as she thought. 'It's almost how I felt when I left for the Xavior Institute and left my family. It felt like I was loosing them forever. Now I know better and they've accepted what I am for the most part. This time it feels as though…..I'm loosing more family.' She sighed once more as someone tried to get her attention.

"Ms. Pryde? Ms. Pryde, are you even on planet Earth right now?" Kitty looked up at her Biology teacher and sort of blushed. "Yes sir." She said bashfully. He gave her a stern look. "Then say, verbatim, what I just explained to the class." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest while everyone in class turned around to look at Kitty as she sank in her seat.

"Uhm….uh…well…you started by saying…." She fumbled. 'God, I like, wish I had Professor X's mind reading power right now…' Her saving grace came in the form of the annoying next class bell. The teacher shook his head. "As they say, saved by the bell. You're all dismissed." He said as everyone quickly grabbed their things and headed to their next class.

Kitty breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed her book and her bag and left out the door as quickly as possible. 'Ugh, I wish I could just fast-forward though all of this! I thought I'd be the one, like, encouraging the depressed people, but it's me who's depressed….'

Her thoughts trailed off as she crashed into something hard and….fuzzy? Kitty looked up to see her bestfriend, Kurt Wagner. He looked completely human on the outside, the cute foreign German student, but only her and her fellow students at the Xavior institute knew what he really looked like.

Outside, the image inducer projected almost the same dark blue hair he had underneath, but a little lighter shade. He had blue eyes and light skin. He was dressed in a green button down shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey Katzchen, vhat's ze rush? Couldn't stand ze long wait between class and seeing me again?" He said with a thick german accent and his eyebrow raised and his usual playful grin. Kitty smiled and pushed him out of her way slightly.

"Like, only in your dreams fuzzy elf. By the way, li..uhm…I think I'm starting to like seeing you better with the image inducer off." She said as she gently grabbed his wrist with the watch on it. He laughed as she let go of him.

"Oh, and you're just now realizing you dig ze fuzzy dude? I'm a bit hurt Katzchen…." He trailed off as they stopped at her locker. Kurt watched her as she opened it and leaned against the locker next to hers. "I thought you already realized you had fallen madly in love vith me." He said as Kitty laughed.

"Oh yes, Kurt. You're like, my secret lover. Better not let Lance or Amanda know. Our affair will be out in the open!" She said jokingly as her locker slammed shut behind her on it's own.

She turned around to see Lance Alvers, her current on and off boyfriend. He had messy brown hair, his usual black shirt with the ugly brown vest and jeans with his whole "I'm such a bad-ass" attitude going on. He had a pissed off look on his face as he glared at Kurt.

"What's that I hear fuzz-butt? You think Kitty would ever be in love with someone like you? Please! I'm more of a man than you will ever be! You need to stay away from my girlfriend. Don't you have any other x-geeks to hang out with?" Lance said as he put his arm around Kitty's shoulders. Kitty resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes.

"Lance, leave Kurt alone. You know he's my best friend." She said as he brought her closer to him. "You need to get a new bestfriend, preferably not someone blue and furry." He said as Kurt tried his best not to give into the temptation to grab Lance, port away with him and put him right into the dumpster outside of the cafeteria.

Lance started to force Kitty to turn the other way down the hall with him. "Uhm, I'll see you later at lunch, ok Kurt?" She called over Lance's shoulder as he dragged her away. Kurt was waving goodbye to her feebly as Lance dragged Kitty away.

'Vhat did Keety ever see in someone like Lance anyway? He such a total jerk.' Kurt's thoughts answered his question. 'Here's a couple of reasons; one, he doesn't have to hide behind a hologram just to be seen in public vith her. Two, he's a bad-boy and good girls always go for ze bad-boy, not ze good and goofy fuzzy demon.' He winced at the last thought.

'Keety could never love someone like me….' Kurt thought as he turned around to go to class when he almost bumped into…."Amanda, vhat vere you doing behind me?" He said as he put his hand on his chest.

"You almost scared me to death!" He said with a slight smile on his face. Amanda laughed and grabbed the hand that he had on his chest. "Coming to see you before class, silly. What else would I be behind you for?" She said as she dragged him down the hall. Granted, Amanda was a cute girl. She had dark skin and black hair, which she fixed with clips everyday. She was wearing a short burgundy dress and black sandals.

'I know Amanda loves me and I zink I love her back, but it just feels as if somezhing is missing….' Kurt thought sadly as Amanda continued to drag him to class. Later on in the day, Kurt met up with Kitty and Rogue as usual for lunch outside of the cafeteria in their usual table spot. They used to hang out with Scott and Jean, but they had already graduated by the time they were all Juniors.

"So, like, have you guys decided what you're gonna do once we graduate?" Kitty asked as she put her tray of food down in front of her. Rough shrugged. "Ah don't know yet. I may just stick around Bayville until something better comes along, or ah may just be here for the rest of ma life." Rouge said, poking her mashed potatoes with her fork.

Kitty was a little surprised Rouge hadn't already planned an escape route from the Xavior Institute. "So you li…" Kitty shook her head, trying really hard not to say the dreaded word. "So you haven't even applied for College yet?" She asked as Rouge shook her head.

"Unless they somehow figure out that takin' people's memories and abilities is some kind of job, then no, ah haven't figured out what ah wanna do for the rest of mah life yet." Kitty simply nodded and turned to Kurt sitting next to her, who was currently trying to scarf down a whole piece of Pizza.

"What about you Kurt? What are you gonna do once we graduate?" She asked as he finally decided to just bite off half and scarf that down instead. He looked at her, mouth full and cheeks full. Kitty laughed slightly. She suddenly remembered when they had first met, she would say something along the lines of "Ew! Like, learn how to chew Kurt!" or "Ugh, you're like, totally rude Kurt." but now, it was almost kind of cute when Kurt did certain things.

'Cute? This is my bestfriend we're talking about here! It's not like I've been crushing on him for years or anything….' Her mind trailed off as Kurt finally swallowed the Pizza. Kurt thought a moment. "Vell, I'm going to Germany for a little bit to see mein adoptive family. It's been over a year zince I've seen zhem last." Kitty's eyes got wide. Her bestfriend wasn't leaving her for a long time, was he? "How long will you be gone?" Kitty asked, as if it were a life or death situation. Kurt laughed.

"Katzchen, it'll only be for two veeks. I'll be back to terrorize you again before you know it!" He laughed again as Kitty sighed a small sigh of relief. "Oh no, that's ok. Stay there for all I care!" She said jokingly. Kurt put on a puppy dog face and scooted closer to Kitty. "Really? Vell, ok then. I'll get homesick after a vhile, but if zhat is what you vant…" He said as he started to get up, but Kitty grabbed his arm and yanked him back down. "I was kidding, you jerk! Don't you ever leave me here alone!"

She said frantically accidently as Kurt laughed and brought her in for a hug. "I would never leave you alone Katzchen. I promise." He said with a smile as Kitty smiled back and leaned into the hug.

"Kurt! There you are!" A voice said as everyone turned to look at where it came from. Kurt let go of Kitty immediately and Kitty couldn't help but frown a bit, both at the loss of warmth and the fact that Amanda was there. Amanda sat down in the free spot on the other side of Kurt and kissed his cheek and hugged him around his shoulders while Kurt was still trying to eat. She glanced over at Kitty above Kurt's head and glared at her a little, but not enough to where anyone would notice, except a certain someone's sister.

'Bitch.' Rogue thought as she bit into her sandwich. 'Mah brother and Kitty would make ah bettah couple. He just needs to dump her and get with tha bettah choice.' Rouge thought begrudgingly as she continued to eat and watch the scene between them. "Have you bought the tickets to Prom yet?" Amanda asked, grabbing on to Kurt's free arm tightly. Kurt slightly pulled his arm away, feeling the pressure she was putting on his arm. Kitty glared at Amanda for hurting Kurt. She could see it in his face.

"No, not yet. I vill later zhough." He said as she smiled real big at him. "Ok! Thanks babe. You're the best!" She grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips, keeping one eye open to see Kitty's reaction. Kitty's face flushed a little red as she glared at Amanda. She really had no claim to Kurt, other than the fact he was her best friend, but she STILL didn't like Amanda because of the way she acted with Kurt now in front of her and acted towards Kurt. She looked at him like a piece of meat or something! It was disgusting to Kitty and not to mention everyone else on the X-team.

'We should have never allowed him to date her. She like, only wants him because he resembles a cute fuzzy elf!' She gasped inwardly as she caught herself on one word. Not the dreaded word mind you, but the other word she associated her friend with once again, cute. 'Ok, two slips in one day? Not cool.' She thought as Amanda walked away and Kurt sat at the table, speechless. Rouge was the first to speak.

"You okay, bro?" She asked as Kurt shook his head. "I'm fine. It's just a little strange that suddenly Amanda's into public displays of affection. She vas never like zis before…." He said as he shook his head again and went back to his happy-go-lucky self. Kitty looked down slightly.

"So, you're going to the Prom with Amanda?" She asked as he nodded, picking up another piece of pizza.

"Ja. You goin' with Lance?" Kurt asked as Kitty nodded as well. "Yeah, unfortunately." She said as he almost bit into the pizza. He stopped and looked at her. "You don't sound too happy Keety. Vhy don't you ask someone else to go vith you?" Kitty shrugged.

"I'm not really into anyone else here." She stated and then thought. 'If only a certain someone was single…' She shook her head of that thought.

'UGH! Like, what the hell is wrong with me? Bestfriend! Has a girlfriend! He wouldn't go out with me now anyway! No way! We've been in the friend zone too long to be anything else.' Kurt thought a moment.

"How about someone from zhe Institute? I don't mean a real date, but maybe a friend?" Kitty laughed. "Half of the people there are taken anyway. I mean who else would there be? I'm not taking one of the instructors. I mean, imagine taking like, Professor Logan. He'd scare off everyone by getting bored, popping balloons with his claws and saying something along the lines of "Stupid kids…" She said, trying to imitate his gruff voice.

Everyone burst out laughing. "Just zeeing Mr. Logan in a pink tuxedo would make me die laughing!" Kurt said, both making fun of Logan and Kitty's favorite color. The bell for the next class interrupted their fun and the mutant teens all got up from their seat and threw their trash away next to the big trash can next to their table.

Kitty quickly gathered her things and started heading for class. "I'll li….Ugh! See you guys later!" She said as she ran off in one direction to her class. Kurt watched her as he grabbed his backpack slowly. Rogue put her hand on his shoulder and stood next to him as he watched Kitty go.

"You know, you should just dump Ahmanda and go fer Kitty." She said as he shrugged her hand off his shoulder and put his backpack there. "I can't do zhat. It vould break Amanda's heart…." He got interrupted by his southern sounding sister.

"So? You're ahbout to graduate! She'd get over it. Besides, I've never really liked her anyway." Rogue said, resisting the urge to call her brother's girlfriend a choice word. Kurt sighed and spoke once more.

"Besides, Keety doesn't like me that vay. Lance….is more of a man than I vill ever be. He can give her a normal life and at least zheir kids will appear normal too, even if zhey turn out to be mutants as well." He said, lowering his head down sadly as he walked to class. Rogue shook her head and smiled a little as she turned the opposite way to go to class.

'If only he really knew….' She thought to herself.

First chapter done! Sorry if it was a bit angsty, but I had to do it for the upcoming chapters! And by the way, if you couldn't tell, I'm not a Kurmanda or Lancitty fan. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you could, please review!

Thanks for reading!

~Mackenzie


End file.
